The present invention relates to spoons and more particularly to a spoon which can be repeatedly used without the need to wash.
Conventional disposable dinner set is generally made of foamed plastics, which are to be thrown away each time after use. However, the use of foamed plastics may cause environmental pollution because regular foamed plastics are not dissolvable in the weather. Further, foamed plastics may be easily blown to turn over by wind force and may produce chemical reaction when it is used to contain hot fluid. During chemical reaction, harmful substances may produce simultaneously. Therefore, it is harmful to people's health to use such kind of disposable products for containing foods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spoon which can be repeatedly used without the need to wash.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoon in which the cover layers are made of a kind of plastic material which does not cause chemical reaction when it is heated by hot fluid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoon which does not produce environmental pollution.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoon which is not easy to break or be blown by wind force to turn over.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a spoon which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention will now be described by way of example, with reference to the annexed drawings, in which: